This disclosure relates generally to controllers for radio-controlled mobile toys and, more specifically, to providing a controller that is adjustable for left-handed and right-handed use.
A radio-controlled toy, such as a radio-controlled car, is generally operated by a transmitter, or controller, which transmits radio signals to the radio-controlled car. Such controllers are typically configured for one of either left-handed or right-handed use. Thus, separate controllers are required for left-handed and right-handed users. This may be both inconvenient and expensive, as additional effort is expended by manufacturers to provide the separate controllers, and users may need to purchase additional controllers to ensure that anyone desiring to use their radio-controlled car may do so.
Controllers that do allow for adjustability between left-handed and right-handed use are typically quite complicated insofar as allowing for the adjustment.
Therefore, what is needed is a controller that is adjustable for left-handed or right-handed use, yet is relatively simple in accommodating such adjustment.